


Dancing With Fire

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clubbing, Dancing, Established Jalec, Established Relationship, Flirting, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Malace Flirting, Multi, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Jace loves to dance  - not for the stares he gets, just for himself. But when Magnus enters the dancefloor and flirts with him, he cannot help but flirt back, not able to resist Magnus' golden eyes. And neither can Alec…Established Jalec, endgame Malace
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, SHBingo 20-21





	Dancing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/gifts).



> HM 500 word prompt fill: Gold  
> Shadowhunter Bingo square: Pandemonium
> 
> For Jessa: Thank you for being always so supportive and awesome 💙

Jace is high on the music. He can tell by the way it pulsates under his skin, making his blood boil with anticipation and his skin tingle from the beat. He loves the light feeling when reality has no place in his head. No demons, no blood, no death. Just music, beat, and dancing.

Jace loves to dance. He loves to move his body, swing it, circle it, grind it against an imaginary partner. He knows people love to watch. But the looks float unfazed over him. He is not dancing for the looks. He is dancing for himself. Because he knows to whom he belongs. To Alec.

All of a sudden he feels a stare in his back. A stare that pops the bubble he is in, making him turn. And for a second, he misses one beat. He stares into mesmerizing eyes he has not seen before. Golden. Cat-like. Beautiful. And they wink at him. And Jace is too perplexed to do anything else than wink back.

Suddenly, the imaginary partner is replaced by a real one. One that wears unbelievable tight, black leather pants, a white dress shirt that is nearly completely unbuttoned, revealing well-trained pecs. And glitter. His whole body shimmers golden.

“Hello, gorgeous,” the man practically purrs. But before Jace can answer, he feels Alec’s arm around his waist, pulling him close. Closer than he should. They are in public. They are Parabatai. Jace leans back, grinding his ass against Alec’s crotch. Definitely more than he should. But Jace doesn’t care. He loves possessive Alec.

“And who are you?” The man doesn’t waver or retreat, the spark Jace has seen before just shines brighter.

“I’m Alec. And you’re Magnus Bane.” Alec glares back, also not wavering. But also not with real heat behind his glare. Just to make a point. To everyone's surprise, Alec starts to dance, in tune with his Parabatai’s moves like else they are only in battle. Jace’s arms go around Alec’s neck, Magnus’ hands rest on Jace’s hips, all three swaying to the feverish beat, intoxicated by circling hips and grinding asses. 

* * *

“Here. That’s for you.” Alec tosses Jace something. But Jace has no eyes for the present. He just has eyes for Alec. 

Alec wears tight, ripped black jeans. Tighter than anything Alec possesses. His shirt is a deep crew neck, revealing the tempting collar bones Jace loves to bite. But what really makes Jace’s breath catch in his throat is the thin black leather choker Alec wears around his neck. Accentuating his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. And the Deflect rune Jace _really_ loves to bite.

Alec just smirks at Jace, bathing in his silent praise. Jace swallows hard, but then he pulls Alec’s gift over his head. A tight golden mash shirt, that shimmers just in the right shade to match his runes and eyes. And Magnus’ eyes. 

“Come on, babe. We have a Warlock to impress.” With that Alec takes Jace's hand and pulls him along. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved 💙


End file.
